Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to display technical field, and more particularly, relates to a method for driving an AMOLED-based touch display panel.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, touch display technology has been developed speedily. Furthermore, in order to improve product reliability, reduce cost, achieve a much better light transmittance, thin the thickness of the overall screen, decrease the weight of the overall screen, and the like, the touch screen technology has been gradually changed from add on type into embedded type. With regard to an embedded type touch screen, the touch screen has been manufactured during the production of a display panel so as to optimize the function, the effect as well the cost thereof.
Currently, in cell touch technology has been employed in the pixel structure of the LCD product. The technical solution based on the in cell touch of an AMOLED (Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode) panel has been mainly used in an Organic Light Emitting Diode of bottom-emission type, in which a projection capacitor structure is formed on a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) back panel. That's to say, a layer of touch structure is provided on an AMOLED structure, whereby the thickness and cost of the display device have been increased.